La dépression
by Loveusechocolat
Summary: Récit personnel sur la dépression. Comme la série, c'est triste, parfois dur, violent. Trigger de harcèlement, suicide, dépression. Incomplet, j'updaterais s'il y a une demande.


**Devenir adulte**

**Avant tout: pourquoi ?**

Ce texte c'est une partie de mon NaNoWriMo de 2018, qui était l'édition d'un livre que j'ai écrit sur 4 ans, le texte ici n'est pas complet du tout. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fini d'éditer mon écrit pour le moment.

**Pourquoi j'upload ceci :** je souhaite pouvoir être beta-lectrice et pour cela il y a une obligation de post en nombre de mot minimum... J'avais celui-là sous la main donc j'en profite.

Si vous voulez lire : C'est **à propos de harcèlement, de sexisme, de dépression. **Ce n'est pas forcément gai à lire ! C'est au départ une sorte de livre exutoire pour me sortir de la tête ce qui n'allait pas mais aussi comme j'avais très peu de mémoire à cause du traitement médicamenteux j'aimais avoir un écrit pour me souvenir de mes états d'esprits et voir le chemin parcouru.

'" _il y a des parents qui mettent au monde des enfants et d'autres qui leur donnent la vie"._

Tout se déclenche à cause du harcèlement. De quelqu'un de proche, un ex toxique. Je n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil dans ma chambre, dans ma maison, car il connait mon adresse. Je cauchemarde d'un viol dans mon propre lit. J'ai peur de ma propre maison. Puis le harcèlement de rue me plonge dans cet état qu'est la dépression. L'idée suivante s'inscrit dans mon esprit : la rue n'est pas sûre, elle ne protège de rien.

Tout s'ajoute, se multiplie, devient trop lourd à porter. Je commence par nous voir tous et toutes comme des cibles potentielles dans une immense tristesse. Mais chacun se transforme encore. Voilà, nous sommes devenus des agresseurs potentiels. S'installe alors confortablement, comme chez un vieil ami, lla peur, la colère, et la paranoïa.

Cette maladie qu'est la dépression je lui arrose un terreau bien fertile depuis des années, sans même m'en rendre compte. Depuis l'entrée en fac je l'évite, la repousse dans une boite.

Un soir sortant d'un tramway à Guillotière, la boite revient au premier plan. Elle toque à ma porte. J'ouvre celle-ci et la boite explose, elle se répand.

Le harcèlement s'empire, celui d'un voisin s'ajoute, un inconnu croisé au gré d'un bonjour dans un immeuble fréquenté qui n'est pas le mien. Tout déraille. Commence la certitude que le danger est partout, en permanence, sans être chez moi, je ne suis en sécurité nulle part.

Je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai le sentiment de me noyer peu à peu, sans jamais avoir la force de recevoir.

Un jour, une petite, première victoire. Je réussis à contacter la médecine préventive universitaire pour revoir la psychologue. Nous sommes en Mars 2015. Un mois s'écoule. Elle m'accueille, me pousse à contacter urgemment un psychiatre.

La peur sociale est là et déjà un mois s'est encore écoulé. On me prescrit des médicament forts, pour la bipolarité, les troubles borderline. Traitement excessif qui me fait perdre confiance en la médecine. Je fais des examens. Nous sommes en mai 2015 je revois un précédent gastro-entérologue, car avant le traitement qui remontera le cerveau, il faut savoir s'il ne démontera pas mon estomac.

Me voici, dans ce bureau dont les souvenirs sont très nets, ma mère assise à ma droite. Le médecin lit le mail de la psychiatre qui m'envoie, «examens complémentaires pour démarrer un traitement de la dépression ». Le silence m'envahit. Avec ma mère, on aquiesce, on accuse le choc. Cette folie qui m'a envahie a un nom. La dépression.

Nous sommes en mai 2015 et je peux mettre un mot sur ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Je me sens trahie de ne pas l'apprendre de la bouche de la psychiatre. Je ne la reverrai jamais.

_Félicitations, vous accouchez d'une dépression._

**Enfance**

**Cours Préparatoire (CP) 2001**

L'école primaire est à une vingtaine de minutes à pied pour mes petites jambes, ma mère m'emmenait matin et soir et je restais manger à la cantine le midi.

J'attends maman sur le pallier déjà toute prête avec mon petit manteau. Je trépigne, j'appelle l'ascenseur en me hissant sur les pointes pour appuyer le bouton de notre étage. Elle traine à prendre son sac la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, éteindre les lumières, pour enfin brancher l'alarme, sortir et fermer à clés les trois verrous. La maitresse déteste les retards, elle est très sévère. Souvent on l'entend crier depuis sa classe au premier étage jusqu'au quatrième dans les cours de musique. Elle terrorise les mauvais élèves mais sait aussi gratifier les bons. Jusque là je n'ai jamais été réprimandé et je ne compte pas commencer. Elle m'appelle son rayon de soleil.

Ce jour là, j'avais peur d'arriver en retard. Alors je râle sur le pallier, j'entends du bruit dans la cage d'escalier, je dis à maman de se dépêcher, qu'on va être en retard par sa faute. Je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'on se fasse voler la place dans l'ascenseur, ce qui ne ferait encore perdre du temps de l'attendre à nouveau. Je la presse et on s'engoufre rapidement dans l'ascenseur. La descente est longue, c'est un vieil immeuble du quartier de la croix-rousse, les plafonds sont très hauts, autant le sont les étages. L'ascenseur a été installé une dizaine d'années auparavant pour un handicapé, alors il est adapté et donc encore plus lent pour ne pas sentir de secousses. Je soupire alors quand la porte se replie sur elle-même, pousse la porte de toute mes forces et m'élance en courant dans le couloir jusqu'à la grille de l'immeuble. Je courre pour m'arrêter net derrière la grille, sans même l'ouvrire, face à de grandes formes habillées en bleu marine avec des armes, des casques à visières et en alerte. Ma maman arrive à ma suite, semble très étonnée. Nous sortons face à l'équipe d'intervention du GIGN qui commence très vite par poser des questions. As-t-on entendu du bruit dans l'escalier ? As-t-on croisé qui que ce soit ? Qui est encore dans l'immeuble à notre connaissance ? De quel étage venons-nous.

Ce qu'il se passe c'est un vol avec prise d'otage dans l'appartement en-dessous du nôtre. Au 3ème étage se trouve l'atelier d'un sertisseur, un gentil monsieur, un peu fort, presque chauve et très sympathique. Il a plusieurs employés, justement les otages actuels. On nous dit chanceuse de n'avoir croisé personne.

Nous nous mettons enfin en route pour l'école. J'arrive très en retard, d'au moins un quart d'heure. Ma mère me laisse au pied du grand escalier qui mène au salles de classes de chaque étage. J'arrive au premier étage, il fait très sombre, le couloir est vide et pleins de manteaux sont accrochés aux patères. Je pose mes affaires, ne garde que mon sac à dos avant d'aller toquer d'une main mal assurée à la porte. J'entre et d'emblée je m'excuse de mon retard parce qu'il y avait une prise d'otage dans mon immeuble.

Sans questions, on me dit d'aller m'asseoir. Je suis contente de ne pas m'être faite criée dessus, une excuse pareil ça claque, ça impressionne, l'espace d'une journée j'avais un truc intéressant à raconter aux copines. Les chuchotements vont bon train, j'explique à voix basse ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à la fin du cours. Plus tard, à la sortie d'école la maitresse put poser ses questions à ma mère.

Nous les voisins apprirentt plus tard que leur coup était très bien préparé. Ils avaient repérés minitueusement nos allers et venus à tous, nous avions été suivis pour qu'ils sachent à quel moment l'immeuble serait vide et vulnérable.

La vie reprit son cours et le sertisseur prit plus de précautions. Lorsqu'il nous arrivait de le croiser dans la rue, un simple signe de tête négatif de sa part nous signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas le ralentir et lui parler, qu'il avait beaucoup d'objets de valeur sur lui et qu'il était donc dangereux de le freiner et lui parler.

Quelques années plus tard, il changea d'atelier et on ne le revit plus.

**2005 – 6****ème**** 5**

Le premier jour de cours est particulier pour moi. C'est l'entrée au collège, la période où vous quittez la petite enfance pour découvrir la pré-adolescence. J'arbore fièrement un cartable à roulette chipie pour cesser de me briser le dos si jeune. Pour la première fois, mes deux parents m'accompagne à l'école et je suis heureuse de cet effort. Je change peut-être d'école mais au cours de l'année je me rend compte que rien ne change.

_« Le harcèlement sexiste dans l'espace public se caractérise par le fait d'imposer tout propos ou comportement, à raison du sexe, de l'orientation ou de l'identité sexuelle supposée ou réelle d'une personne, qui a pour objet ou pour effet de créer une situation intimidante, humiliante, dégradante ou offensante portant ainsi atteinte à la dignité de la personne. Le harcèlement sexiste peut prendre des formes diverses comme par exemple des sifflements ou des commentaires sur le physique, non punis par la loi, ou des injures, punies par la loi. » - étude sur le harcèlement des femmes dans les transports - FNAUT_

Dès l'entrée au collège, les parents lachent un peu de leste, pas les miens. Chacun commence à avoir son propre téléphone en cas d'urgence pour les trajets de l'école. Seuls quelques jeux comme snake s'affichent sur des écrans pas encore rétro-éclairé. Pourtant ma mère m'accompagne toujours à chaque aller-retour. Je me sens étouffée et honteuse contrairement à toutes mes copines qui peuvent rentrer en bande à la maison. On me surprotège, ne me laisse pas sortir seule. On m'inculque à faire attention quand je suis seule. Attention à dieu sait quoi en réalité. Tous les midis c'est les informations du journal télévisé, drame sur drame avec agressions, harcèlement, meurtre.

Il m'a fallu du temps pour mettre des mots sur tout ce qui fait mon comportement aujourd'hui. Parmi ce « tout » il y a cette surprotection parentale. Bien évidemment ça a des effets négatifs et le fait que l'on m'accompagnait partout jusqu'au collège contrairement aux autres en fait partie car je l'ai toujours très mal vécu et jamais accepté puisque ça me différenciait des autres. Je m'auto-stigmatisais face à cette lacune de liberté.

Ce comportement parental, surtout venant de ma mère, ne vient pas de nulle part, il a des origines bien sûr. Ma mère est fille unique, n'a pas eu des parents très présents puisqu'ils travaillaient tous deux à temps plein et elle le leur a souvent reproché. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout faire et elle a dû acquérir beaucoup de débrouillardise, d'autonomie très jeune. Cette liberté qu'elle a eue elle la regrette dans le fond, et ce trop-plein de liberté elle me l'a enlevé par la suite.

Pendant plusieurs années mes parents ont désirés un, mais à cause de problèmes d'infertilités des deux côtés ça a pris du temps pour trouver ce qui clochait et y remédier. Ne pas être facilement fertile n'a pas été facile à accepter pour mes parents.

Cela remet en cause plein de choses, on se demande si on pourra avoir un enfant un jour, parfois c'est même un objectif de vie alors c'est d'autant plus difficile à vivre. Cela peut être vécu comme un échec, ou à l'inverse il peut être difficile de se remettre en cause et l'on pense que c'est la faute de l'autre si cela ne marche pas. Peut-être même on finit par se faire une raison quand le miracle arrive, dès lors on peut avoir changé d'avis avec toutes ces épreuves ou au contraire choir l'enfant qui est né comme si c'était le trésor le plus cher du monde à protéger.

Cela devient facile de surprotéger un enfant qui a tardé à venir. J'ai donc toujours été très peu autonome, on m'a poussé à être extravertie mais en parallèle on m'a toujours dit de me méfier, de tout, de rien, des voisins, des inconnus, de mes camarades de classes. Cela instaure une peur dès l'enfance qui n'est pas comprise, surtout quand elle n'est pas expliquée. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'adolescence que l'on a évoqué la pédophilie par exemple, presque jamais l'homosexualité ou encore le harcèlement sexuel. Ces manques nous rendent encore plus facilement victime parce que l'on n'est pas capable de reconnaitre les comportements normaux ou non puisque souvent on nous a évité les contacts sociaux. Chez moi ça a pu accentuer une timidité que j'ai dû lutter par la suite par le théâtre. Aujourd'hui encore, même si je ne suis pas « timide » je n'aime pas les gens, je m'épuise aux contacts d'autres personnes, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de temps seule avec moi-même. Paradoxalement j'oscille entre la recherche d'un conflit pour exister et qu'il se passe quelque chose quand je m'ennuie ou pour que l'on m'écoute mais j'ai aussi peur des conflits. J'ai horreur quand quelqu'un s'énerve tout seul contre son ordinateur, un objet ou autre parce que ça rend la personne violente, extravagante dans sa douleur ou sa colère. J'aime la pudeur de la colère, la colère froide, sourde, posée mais dure. Je n'aime pas les gens qui crient, cela m'alerte, me met mal à l'aise même si la colère n'est pas dirigée contre moi.

Je n'avais jamais de tâches ménagères, on ne me forçait pas à participer au linge ou la vaisselle, on ne me demandait pas de passer l'aspirateur. Mais j'ai beaucoup vu faire. Je ne faisais pas mais je savais que j'avais de la chance, que d'autres avaient des plannings de ménage entre frères et sœurs. J'aidais parfois à la vaisselle pour jouer avec la mousse, comme un jeu. En déménageant je me suis rendue compte que j'avais appris malgré tout en regardant, que la théorie était bien rentrée dans ma cervelle, sans effort.

Ma mère n'étant pas très grande, je n'ai jamais trop compris en quoi cela pouvait être dissuasif pour un agresseur qu'elle m'accompagne. Elle accompagnait chacun des mes allers venus, ainsi je n'avais pas à faire attention, à m'exercer à gérer seule, à être attentive. J'étais plongée dans un cocon protecteur où l'on ne vous prépare pas à la vraie vie.

Un jour, nous étions montés dans le bus 25 au terminus dans l'attente du départ, et nous étions assises dans le fond. J'étais assise, côté couloir dans ce bus encore très vide. Un homme plutôt banal aux premiers abords monte et s'avance dans le couloir. Il me voit et son sourire mesquin s'étale peu à peu. Je suis mal à l'aise. Il vient s'asseoir la rangée juste derrière et en passant à mon niveau me caresse les cheveux avec un clin d'œil lubrique. J'ai douze ans, rien à cet âge d'une femme mature entre mes hauts colorés, mes jeans et baskets et mes cheveux peu soigné. Bien sûr jamais une once de maquillage jusqu'à mes 16 ans.

C'est la première marque d'harcèlement de rue dont je me souvienne, le début d'une guerre des nerfs.

J'étais dégoutée, mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas comment réagir. On m'avait toujours accompagné comme aujourd'hui, jamais on m'avait dit comment réagir plutôt que de faire attention. Je découvrais malgré mon âge que les pervers sexuels, les harceleurs n'avaient pas de limite, pas de honte. J'ai appris qu'être accompagnée n'était pas dissuasif et que c'était à moi d'apprendre à être vigilante. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire à douze ans et sans éducation à ce niveau. J'aimerai dire à cette enfant aujourd'hui, qu'elle n'a pas à avoir honte, qu'elle peut et se doit de renverser ce sentiment de honte sur ceux qui sont déviant. Je n'ai rien dit dans le choc et personne n'a rien remarqué, j'avais ce malaise collé en moi comme de la glu pendant tout le voyage. Avec le temps on passe à autre chose et cette sensation désagréable se reproduit, à d'autres âges, d'autres occasions, peu importe le temps, la saison ou les tenues. Il y a toujours des dérangés pour venir s'approprier et violer votre espace de vie. Nous voilà dix ans après et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, cette sensation dérangeante toujours présente mais avec quinze fois plus d'exemples de comportements inappropriés à ajouter à ma vie et qui altère de façon négative mon opinion des inconnus, surtout lorsqu'ils ont des physiques semblables.

**2006 – 5****ème**** 5**

Au collège déjà, je commence précocement à avoir plus de poitrine que mes camarades. Je suis dans un collège privé, catholique, nous avons des cours de catéchisme, chaque fête religieuse est célébrée. Le règlement intérieur vestimentaire est sexiste. Les garçons viennent en short court mais les jupes sont proscrites pour les filles, on attend de nous des pantalons, même en plein été. Un jour j'arrive avec une nouvelle jupe-short en jean rose à fleurs. Très vite ma mère sera appelée pour se plaindre de cette tenue indécente. Elle prit rapidement ma défense, cette jupe étant aussi un short elle n'avait pas à être interdite, et aucun risque de voir ma culotte.

Chez les garçons à cet âge, les doses d' hormones augmentent et les jeux de harcèlement commencent. Malgré les surveillants, personne ne s'inquiète de ce comportement, il est jugé comme normal. Pendant chaque récréation nous toutes avons droit aux « dis camion » suivi d'une tripotée non consentie de poitrine. Les mains aux fesses se suivent, les filles se défendent, mettent des gifles, crient. Mais le petit manège continue et comme les professeurs, les surveillants ne disent rien, on se dit que c'est la norme même si ça nous plait pas, on met notre consentement dans une boite puisqu'il n'a pas l'air nécessaire. On ne pense même pas à en parler dans notre famille.

A la maison la stigmatisation de l'inconnu est forte, même sans exemple on nous dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus, de se méfier, de ne pas accepter de bonbons, de faire attention. D'un autre côté on ne nous dit pas d'appeler la police si ça ne va pas, de demander de l'aide.

On nous apprends à se tourner vers ceux qu'on connait déjà : nos parents et leur entourage, le reste de notre famille. Dans tout ce mic mac on ne nous apprend pas à donner notre confiance propre selon les actes, mais à calquer celle de nos parents. Je n'ose imaginer la catastrophe que cela est pour se construire lorsqu'on a une famille d'agresseur ou qui nous met mal à l'aise.

Se faire des amis et donner sa confiance est par la suite un chemin personnel, semé d'embuches. On parle peu des embrouilles à nos parents parce qu'ils nous diraient « je te l'avais bien dit » et on ne veut pas l'entendre. Il serait tellement plus sage de donner les clés pour détecter quelqu'un de fiable ou non, mais ils semblent vouloir garder ce secret indispensable à l'abri de nos oreilles.

Si nos parents ont des avis, sur quoi se basent-ils ? Justement, s'ils ont des raisons, pourquoi ne pas nous expliquer comment faire plutôt que de devoir dépendre d'eux socialement ? Y a-t-il un instinct pour ça dont on serait dépourvu ?

J'ai eu la chance de grandir dans un contexte privilégié, dans la sécurité illusoire d'une famille qui m'accompagnait partout et d'une éducation dans des établissements religieux et privé scrupuleusement choisi. Tout y était calme et très réglementé, trop sans le savoir je n'étais à l'abri de rien, même au primaire en en ayant pourtant l'impression. Par exemple j'ai su des années plus tard que ce professeur de musique qui donnait des vieux gâteaux à la canelle d'une boite à l'odeur de renfermée, à chaque bonne réponse était un pédophile qui était sorti avec une adolescente de 15 ans, avait attaqué de plus jeunes enfants. Je l'ai su bien plus tard mais c'était la discussion principale des mères attendant leur progéniture devant l'école. Nous étions maintenus loin des problèmes, sans aucune chance de se méfier.

On n'est à l'abri nulle part, alors ne faisons pas l'erreur de le faire croire à nos enfants. Avoir conscience du danger ne fait pas grandir plus vite, y être confronté par surprise le fait bien plus. Les enfants sont parfois gardés dans un cocon par amour, mais aussi par peur des parents de voir leur progéniture grandir. Le temps passe et il faut l'accepter. Certaines erreurs ne se pardonnent pas et laissent des traces indélébiles. Un jour je cesserai d'en vouloir à mes parents, de ne pas avoir vu ces gestes déplacés, de ne pas avoir plus expliqués et explicités leurs mises en garde.

Mes parents m'ont souvent poussés à passer les commandes au restaurant pour nous trois juste pour me rendre moins timide. J'ai fait du théâtre, de la danse, du cirque, des classes vertes... Tout ce que je voulais c'était de l'air, de la liberté et de l'autonomie alors je suivais rapidement le mouvement quand cela m'emmenait loin de la maison et de l'école, peut-être que c'est cela aujourd'hui, qui parfois me fait faire des choix dangereux. Le résultat c'était que je ne savais pas à quoi faire attention. On vous dit « fais attention il y a des cinglés dehors, des violeurs » mais on ne vous dit pas comment les éviter ou les repérer. On ne vous dit pas vraiment en quoi c'est mal, vous ressentez seulement que ce n'est pas accepté par la société et de l'autre côté on n'explique pas aux hommes comment ne PAS devenir le violeur ou l'agresseur.

**2007 – 4****ème****4**

Du jour au lendemain, d'une année sur l'autre en fait, j'ai changé de collège, passant de trois arrêts de métro à moins d'un et seulement 10 minutes à pied de trajet, du privé catholique au public laïc, le tout en changeant de cercle d'amis, d'une cantine tous les jours aux sandwichs de la boulangerie et le luxe régulier du repas de ma grand-mère à la maison. Je suis passée du catéchisme aux salles de permanence, de la récréation dans les couloirs à réviser à la récréation où l'on n'a justement pas le droit de rester dans les couloirs, de l'interdiction de sortir plus tôt aux virées en ville. Si un cours était annulé en fin de journée nous pouvions sortir.

Ce changement de collège à eu d'énormes effets sur ma vie actuelle. Cela m'a beaucoup apporté, du bon comme du mauvais. Premièrement j'ai changé de cercles d'amis, de connaissances, c'est dans ce deuxième collège que j'ai rencontré mes meilleurs amis actuels et je n'ai gardé que peu voir pas de contacts d'avant. On ne s'en rend pas compte tout de suite mais dans le privé ce qui primait c'était l'argent de poche que donne les parents, ou leur capacité à vous acheter les dernières baskets à la mode. Ce qui vous rendait populaire était le frisson de fumer des cigarettes dans les toilettes du collège. La côte de popularité selon votre potentiel à organiser des soirées dans une jolie maison que vos parents sont prêt à laisser à des pré-adolescents pour une nuit, votre beauté relative à celle des autres filles, beauté directement proportionnelle au nombre de garçons qui s'intéresseront à vous par la suite. Etrangement, vos amies dépendaient de cette popularité, les plus populaires restant souvent entre elles mais invitaient évidemment la classe entière lors des soirées. C'étaient les plus demandées lors des jeux du genre 7 secondes de bonheur : oui je parle bien de ce vieux jeux où deux noms sont tirés « au hasard » et ces deux personnes sont enfermés dans un placard durant 7 secondes pour s'embrasser. Autant vous dire que je n'ai jamais vu ne serait-ce que l'ombre de l'intérieur de ces placards, ma popularité n'ayant jamais été très élevée ce qui est sans doute lié au fait que je n'avais à l'époque jamais craqué sur une cigarette dans les toilettes, n'avait jamais eu ces baskets que tout le monde avait aux pieds, n'avait pas d'appareil dentaire à élastiques roses fluo comme tout le monde, n'était pas très intéressée par les trucs de fille ou l'idée de grandir, n'était pas intéressée par le maquillage et les vêtements. Dès lors que j'ai eu cette liberté de mes vêtements cela dit, les jeans baskets et T-shirt fluo ont eu le fin mot de l'histoire à la place des col claudine et du velours côtelé tant appréciés par ma mère, l'une de mes plus grandes victoires de pré-adolescente. Libre de ce choix, je n'avais pas l'ambition de me féminiser tout de suite.

D'un point de vue purement scolaire cependant l'école privé restait géniale puisque chaque année nous voyions une fois et demi le programme. Nous avions toujours de l'avance et l'on nous poussait à vouloir être les meilleurs, j'ai grandi dans la concurrence et cela me motivait alors le choc de l'école publique a été d'autant plus rude. C'était nettement moins bien fréquenté, dans le sens ou le niveau de vie social n'était pas le même. Les garçons en jogging étaient déjà là mais avaient à peine 13-14 ans. A ce moment là ils étaient plus axé sur le vol, auquel je n'avais alors jamais été confronté jusque là. Il ne fallu d'ailleurs pas attendre longtemps.

Après la récréation il fallait vite remonter en moins de cinq minutes dans sa classe ce qui était la cohue parfaite, l'occasion pour eux de provoquer de nombreuses bousculades. La poche avant de mon Eastpak rose avait été vidé de mon porte-monnaie neuf offert le week-end même pour mon anniversaire. J'ai gardé l'amer sentiment de la perte matérielle alors que les voleurs étaient dans le même collège, me croisaient et volaient toujours d'autres gens lors de bousculades. J'avais mal au coeur, je n'étais pas la seule victime de vol et la direction collège n'y a jamais rien fait, mes parents même, n'ont jamais eu l'idée d'aller porter plainte que je sache. Nous étions soudain livré à nous-même et il ne fallait compter sur aucune juste pour survivre.

J'ai découvert un monde complètement différent, j'ai découvert que la vie n'était pas toujours rose, j'ai rencontré des amies dont les parents divorcaient pour cause de violence et d'alcoolisme, j'ai découvert les autres religions et des parents qui parfois laissent leurs filles aller à l'école sans voile, leur faisant croire à la liberté pour à partir de leur 16 ans chercher à les marier pendant l'été au bled avec le cousin d'un cousin d'un ami. Certaines de mes amies avaient des ruses chaque été donc, pour y échapper et repousser cette issue, jusqu'à même convaincre ses parents de les laisser faire des études supérieures. J'éprouve une certaine admiration pour elles, de par leur envie de s'en sortir, de ne pas abandonner leurs projets d'avenir, d'en avoir tout simplement, de vouloir être forte et indépendante quelque soit d'où elles venaient. Elles avaient aussi des ruses pour se maquiller un petit peu, ou se changer en arrivant à l'école. Je trouvais ça beau d'avoir un peu de liberté quelles que soient nos origines ou d'au moins pouvoir peut-être s'en sortir. J'admirai la ruse aussi, le combat pour la liberté, le désir de prendre sa vie en main.

Parallèlement moi j'avais l'impression d'être en vacances scolairement, je ne suivais pas plus que ça en cours, je n'avais plus d'effort à faire avec l'avance que j'avais, je pouvais assurer un 15 sans problème. Ces instants de repos mental m'ont servis à étudier les gens, leur façon de faire, le monde nouveau qu'était « le public », à découvrir les garçons, à m'intéresser à des choses variées. La musique, l'art, Internet, le début des garçons, bref la vie réelle des adolescents.

Il y a eu deux choses qui m'ont vraiment perturbé à l'époque de ce second et dernier collège, deux choses qui représentent une masse énorme immergée.

La première c'est quand j'ai su pourquoi nous n'avions pas le droit de rester dans les couloirs pendant les récréations et pourquoi les toilettes des filles du troisième étage étaient régulièrement fermées à clé. Nous, nous étions juste fatiguées de devoir monter et descendre trois étages à chaque envie pressante alors que des toilettes étaient là, à portés de mains... mais toujours fermés à clés. A demi-mot une surveillante nous expliqua un jour que quelques années auparavant une fille avait été violée dans ces toilettes. Je ne comprend pas comment c'est possible, cela me semble inimaginable, moi qui débarque d'un monde surprotégé et illusoire. Comment une fille a pu se faire violer au collège, donc par un gamin de moins de 15 ans normalement, pendant les heures de cours et à côté des salles de classe ?! Je vis avec comme si de rien n'était mais l'information est là, trainer dans les couloirs de son collège n'est pas sûr, se rendre aux toilettes non plus et les agresseurs pouvaient se cacher dans n'importe lequel de mes camarades, autant que les voleurs. L'histoire datait de moins de 4 ans, peut-être même que l'agressée, les amis de l'agresseur étaient encore au collège ou au lycée du même nom à quelques mètres du collège. Je commençais à comprendre la peur de ma famille de me laisser aller dehors seule, malgré tout je me rendais compte que ce nouveau collège était finalement plus dangereux même si plus proche de la maison. On me pensait plus à l'abri car moins loin et plus âgée, au contraire je l'étais de moins en moins et surtout ne j'avais pas les moyens et les réflexes pour me défendre. Je n'étais pas préparée, pas habituée à cette liberté, au droit de sortir pendant les heures de permanence, de traîner en ville sans le dire aux parents. On prenait le prétexte que j'étais tout près de la maison pour se dire qu'il y avait moins de risques, ça semble incensé pourtant quand vous ne savez même pas qui sont vos voisins. Mais on connaissait bien tous les voisins de l'immeuble alors ça donnait confiance. Qu'en est-il des voisins du quartier ? Du club de strip tease à l'angle de la rue et de ses bars ? De la fréquentation du quartier et du centre-ville ?

La seconde chose qui m'a perturbé c'est un garçon. Moi qui n'était que désabusé, j'aimais pourtant les potins et les chichis des autres couples mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir en quelqu'un le grand amour. Il avait un peu moins de deux ans que moi, il était mignon par son visage enfantin qui disparu par la suite au profit d'un visage que je n'aimais plus, d'un masque cachant un monstre, un visage qui avait perdu innocence et gentillesse.

C'est dur comme mot pour un ex mais l'histoire est compliquée. J'étais en 4ème, lui en 6ème. Il n'avait rien de particulier et lui aussi trainait en jogging, bien que les siens avaient au moins l'avantage de ne pas être estampillé Nike ou Adidas et de ne pas être bleu turquoise. C'était simple et agrémenté de T-shirt à motifs variés, ça ressemblait plus au look d'un skatteur. Je n'y accordais pas d'importance à l'époque alors qu'aujourd'hui le fameux jogging estampillé, souvent bleu turquoise ou marine est un motif d'évitement, un symbole qui provoque la méfiance chez moi. Déjà parce que c'est une couleur moche à mes yeux, qu'un jogging c'est fait pour faire du sport et surtout parce que j'ai vu beaucoup d'hommes me mettant mal à l'aise en porter.

Le traumatisme principal du jogging bleu turquoise c'est surtout que depuis des années, il est associé aux racailles qui trainent dans les bleds, des gens déscolarisés à 16 ans, ou qui n'ont pas eu le bac et n'ont pas cherché à l'avoir, ou qui n'ont pas souhaité choisir un métier légal et souvent pas choisi de métier tout court. C'est l'image que je me suis, et qu'on m'a construite, avec les médias, la famille, les amis, l'entourage. Ce jogging c'est le symbole des gens par défaut non-fréquentable, à ne pas s'approcher sous peine d'être propulsé dans leur monde malsain et peu enviable, c'est aussi devenu un point d'identification de l'agresseur présumé. Ces gens là, ces « gars en jogging » car oui ce sont majoritairement des gars, bien que parfois il y ait une ou deux filles dans le groupe, filles qui ont fini par succomber au jogging et aux vêtements larges, bref ces gens-là ne font rien de la journée, n'ont vraisemblablement pas de travail ou d'études alors ils trainent, s'ennuyent et emmerdent le monde pour se sentir exister, voilà comment les gens les voient. Comment moi je les vois. En ont-ils conscience ? S'en fichent-ils ? En jouent-ils ? Est-ce la paranoïa qui me fait me poser toutes ces questions ou sont-elles aussi dans ta tête ? Sans doute j'extrapole beaucoup sur ces « joggings bleus » mais c'est ce que moi je pense et ressent, sans doute aussi parce qu'après le collège je n'en n'ai plus vu. Ces gens ils ont été triés avant moi par l'école, pour aller dans des filières techniques et ensuite ne pas aller dans les mêmes écoles ou université que les gens qui on fait un bac S. Un système scolaire qui repose avant tout sur une échelle sociale donc.

Ce tri bien-sûr, il n'est pas sain. I professeur un jour à dit de moi que je ne serai jamais capable de faire S et d'avoir mon bac, je devais selon lui aller en STL pour continuer la biologie. Ce n'était que le premier trimestre et ma moyenne dans sa matière était de 9. Rien d'irratrapable, pas un comportement pour étayer le propos, juste l'envie d'un prof de m'écarter d'une filière, d'un bac scientifique, d'un projet de carrière qui le dérangeait lui.

J'ai conscience que ces gens dont j'ai peur, ils ont subi le système, certains ont dû se battre pour continuer l'école, pour avoir cette chance de faire des études supérieures. Beaucoup ont été mis à l'écart dans des filières que tous considèrent au rabais.

Aujourd'hui je peux vous dire qu'aucune filière ne vaut pas le coup. Elles ont toutes des avantages, toutes une valeur égale et surtout la bonne filière c'est celle qui nous oriente vers notre projet de métier et vers des matières qui nous plaisent. Aucun professeur n'a a juger vos envies ou vos projets, personne n'a le droit de vous dire que vous n'êtes pas fait pour tel ou tel métier si c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment, un métier qui vous plait c'est le début du bonheur et c'est important puisqu'on va passer 40 ans de nos vies à l'exercer. J'ai aussi beaucoup de regrets devant le choix de filières très professionnalisante dès le collège dont on envisage même pas la possibilité quand vous avez des notes décentes. Comme si vos capacités devaient définir votre travail et non pas vos envies.

A l'époque j'avais aussi une sale tendance à saboter mes relations sentimentales pour voir les réels sentiments des gens en face. Je perdais patience. Enfin ! Je connaissais les frémissements qu'avaient connues les autres sept secondes durant dans un placard. Je passais mon temps à tester les gens pour comprendre qui tenait à moi et surtout pourquoi. J'avais peu confiance en moi et c'est en quatrième que j'ai réellement connu le harcèlement scolaire. Ce n'était pas sévère, ça ne m'a pas traumatisé non plus mais ça a instauré une peur malgré tout, et j'ai eu la chance que ça ne dure pas, peut-être de par mes réactions, de la chance, d'une meilleure amie à moi avec qui nous faisions bloc. Les harceleuses étaient deux, l'une était suiveuse l'autre un peu plus meneuse et moqueuse, les deux animées de jalousie et de haine sans raison particulière. Il n'y a pas eu de moments déclencheurs. Souvent le harcèlement était sous forme de rires, de moqueries quotidiennes, sur mes vêtements, mon physique, mes relations. Je me souviens d'une fois en sport où elles sont venues me demander si j'aimais les Rolling Stones et quelles étaient mes chansons préférés juste parce que mon T-shirt montrait la fameuse langue rouge sur un fond jaune canari. J'ai répondu normalement et elles se sont moqués, parce que j'aimais ce groupe, parce que je ne connaissais pas toute leur discographie pour autant, parce que selon elles avoir le t-shirt c'était être fan et que si on ne savait pas tout sur tout d'eux c'est qu'on voulait se faire passer pour une fan, pour se créer une personnalité. C'était ridicule et souvent moi et mon amie nous leur répondions.

Elles venaient de familles aisées, ne manquaient de rien, suivaient chaque nouvelle mode sans relâche, méprisaient les gens qui n'en faisaient pas de même. Elles me disaient sans personnalité alors qu'elles ne faisaient que suivre ce que l'industrie de la mode et du disque mettait en avant pour changer deux semaines plus tard, passant de fille modèle à emo, à gothique, à skatteuse, à avoir un blog, à faire de la tektonik et d'abandonner le tout par la suite. Elles testaient tout sans vraiment l'apprécier.

C'est à cette période que j'ai découvert vraiment Skyblog et que j'ai créé mon premier blog moi aussi, sans l'accord parental puisqu'on me l'avait refusé sans explications. Comme n'importe quel ado à qui on refuse quelque chose sans explication j'ai bravé l'interdiction via _loveusechocolat_, c'est une appelation à laquelle je tenais beaucoup, le symbole de l'interdit, du courage, de la liberté virtuelle. J'y partageai des images emo et tektonik trouvées sur internet, les deux vraies modes que j'ai suivi, bien que pas forcément glorieuses, j'ai partagé mes photos à moi, mes pensées, mes groupes favoris, un début d'amour pour le graphisme. Mon grand truc à l'époque c'était Avril Lavigne, les jupes à carreaux, les ceintures cloutées et les T-shirts noirs à motifs fluo jaune et rose. Très vite, je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs, les harceleuses ont trouvé mon blog et ont commencé à laisser des commentaires relativement anonymes et désagréables. On était passé au cyber-harcèlement, semblable au scolaire mais sur le net. C'était les mêmes répliques, les liens avec le collège étaient visibles dans leurs mots, elles-mêmes n'hésitait pas à me parler de mon blog IRL. Au départ j'ai fui, souvent, changeant de blog, de pseudo, d'identité numérique pour leur échapper alors qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher. Je n'en n'ai pas parlé à un professeur mais pour autant elles se sont lassées, ont changé d'établissement. Moi je ne voyais que ma victoire dans leur échec scolaire. Je me réconfortait comme je pouvais, me disant que non elles ne me connaissaient pas, que ça ne me changerait pas, que je ne me sentirai pas obligée de suivre toutes les modes.

J'avais gagné le droit d'être tranquille sur mon blog, de partager ce que je voulais sans recevoir des commentaires rageux et rageant. La haine semblait s'être éloignée.

Internet c'était une libération en quelque sorte. J'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais et on ne passait pas son temps à m'épier. Je découvrais pleins de choses, sans pour autant être à l'abri des pervers parce qu'il suffit d'ouvrir le chat de Skyock pour se rendre compte de la facilité de contacts avec eux et leur avidité maladive pour les enfants. Déjà à l'époque ils semblaient comme des pauvres types en chaleur, soumis à leurs pulsions animales. Il y avait des pervers plus âgé, environ 25 ans, qui cherchaient de la mineure, il y avait d'encore plus vieux pervers où on les imaginait tout de suite devant une école primaire tout nu avec des bonbons et un manteau long, enfin il y avait aussi les adolescents qui cherchaient des expériences pour se vanter dans la cour du collège, pour avoir l'impression d'être comme les autres et de ne pas avoir rien fait alors qu'à cet âge, personne n'avait rien fait justement.

Moi j'étais un peu loin et près en même temps des garçons. Je cherchais sans chercher, trop déçue du primaire et très accaparée par internet. La chose dont j'étais la plus sûre, c'était que le prince charmant n'existait pas.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon me fasse tourner la tête.

**2008 – 3****ème****2**

Nous étions en fin de 3ème je ne rêvais que du lycée et d'encore plus de liberté, de nouveauté, d'espoir, de matûrité. Alors dans cette optique j'ai rompu, ne supportant plus ses enfantillages, ses expériences, son esprit pas encore assez intéressant à mon goût devenant plus exigeant, comme si pour passer au lycée et devenir grand, il fallait évidemment revoir ses exigences à la hausse. La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit sur cette relation était « ce n'est pas le bon moment mais c'est la bonne personne ». J'ai compris plus tard (sans doute trop tard) que « la bonne personne » ne suffisait pas et qu'il fallait tout un contexte favorable autour. Le bon moment ne vint jamais, malgré l'attente et les années qui passaient.

**2009-2012 Les années lycées**

La grosse différence avec le collège était la liberté d'entrer et sortir comme dans un moulin. Plus de compte à rendre aux CPE pour sortir, pas besoin de suivre son emploi du temps à la lettre. Vu toutes les libertés qu'on m'avait refusé auparant j'avais été d'autant plus heureuse de pouvoir sortir du lycée sans rendre de compte à personne, sans obligation réelle de prévenir mes parents. C'est peut-être bête, si j'avais eu plus d'autorisations régulées, je ne me serait pas senti obligé d'omettre mes sorties, ce qui est plus dangereux quand personne n'est au courant. Peut-être j'aurai assez eu confiance de pouvoir me balader en étant transparente avec mes parents.

Durant la seconde et le début de la première scientifique on a coupé contact, j'ai fait ma vie et lui aussi sans doute, on n'en n'a jamais vraiment parlé ou du moins je n'en n'ai aucun souvenirs. La seconde a pour moi été l'une des pires années. Je suis tombée de nouveau dans une classe de choix, avec mon option LV3 italien j'étais la seule en filière scientifique à faire ça. Dès lors le lycée m'a mise dans la classe des LV3 Japonais, qui eux étaient recrutés sur dossier et venaient de tout Lyon et de sa banlieue pour avoir la chance de sortir d'un quartier, pour atterir en pleine presqu'île de la ville. Ce n'était pas une chose facile, très peu de gens se connaissaient, tout le monde était introverti, j'ai été plongée au coeur d'une culture dont j'ignorais tout et dont mon intérêt pour celle-ci était bien moindre comparé à celui des autres.

Il y avait par-ci par-là quelques petits groupes qui se formaient, sans plus, le plus grand étant seulement composé de trois personnes. Le choc des cultures en pleine France, j'avais du mal, mais aussi à cause du niveau. Je m'étais habituée à ne plus travailler, à ce que mes acquis suffisent, mais comparé aux meilleurs des lycées publics qui voulaient faire japonais mêlé à ceux de quartiers difficiles ayant demandé des options rares pour justement changer de milieu, j'étais perdue, et sans doute qu'eux aussi.

Jusqu'au deuxième trimestre il n'y a pas eu de chuchotements pendant les cours, jusqu'à créer l'angoisse chez l'entièreté de nos professeurs. On était une classe calme et idéale, comme ils l'avaient toujours rêvés et c'était déstabilisant. Ils découvraient que le rêve imaginé se transformait en cauchemar de solitude face à des élèves mutiques et silencieux. Je me sentais terriblement seule et la culture japonaise, certes très intéressante avec le recul était un vaste territoire inconnu et effrayant. J'avais peurd'être engloutie par tout ça en quelque sorte, je luttais quelque fois pour me sentir en France.

En première je retrouve les mêmes élèves et l'on pu s'habituer tous ensemble, s'apprécier, il nous avait fallu du temps. On avait une bonne osmose, j'appréciais même la culture japonaise, je découvrais de nouveaux horizon, je m'étais faite au dépaysement, j'étais bien, j'avais toujours mes amis du collèges, et à cela s'est de nouveau mêlé ce garçon.

Je dirai que c'est à partir de là que doucement j'ai commencé à plonger. Ce garçon je dirais, a tout simplement mal tourné à mon sens. Passant de celui que j'avais pensé être le bon à celui qui ne me conviendrait plus jamais, au fil des ans. J'aurai pu le rencontrer à ce moment là que je l'aurai parfaitement ignoré. Il n'avait que sa mère, ne connaissait pas son père, souhaitait le retrouver un jour comme beaucoup d'enfant né hors mariage d'une union extra-conjuguale pas assumée. Sa mère, elle, ne m'avait jamais apprécié, toléré ou accepté. Elle restait froide, parfois fausse et ne se gênait pas pour se plaindre à son fils de ma fréquentation. Elle ne voyait pas notre différence d'âge (de moins de deux ans…) d'un bon oeil, pensait que j'étais une fille qui ne pensais qu'à coucher et boire, elle me trouvait superficielle. J'étais à mille lieux de cela. C'en était risible, le seul jour où justement j'ai été très superficielle avec elle, trop chaleureuse pour être honnête, en exagérant totalement ma voix, mon dynamisme, mon intérêt, elle m'a trouvé vraie ce jour là. J'avais enfin compris qui elle était et je commençais à me dire que cette relation avec son fils allait devenir compliquée. Aujourd'hui forte de cette expérience, je sais que je ne peux pas me sentir bien avec un partenaire dont la famille ne m'acceptera pas.

C'est lui qui cherchait le contact physique le plus souvent, même pour notre première fois. J'ai mis du temps à prendre du recul et assumer que non, ce n'était pas entièrement « voulu » sur le moment. Je n'avais pas envie, il a tenté de me convaincre, j'ai voulu laisser faire parce pas envie de débattre des heures sur le pourquoi du comment, chose si peu glamour. J'étais formatée aussi par le fait qu'il fallait bien le faire à un moment, pour qu'on passe enfin à autre chose, qu'on arrête d'en parler. J'ai laissé faire, je n'ai pas saigné, pas pris de plaisir. En fait je n'ai rien senti et j'ai attendu que ça passe, je n'ai pas eu mal, à y repenser je me fais penser à une poupée de chiffon. Je regardais le plafond, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'effort et il s'en contenta. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il le remarqua.

Le chocolat chaud qu'il me fit fondre au micro-onde juste après l'acte m'a plus marqué que l'acte lui-même. Avec le recul déjà, ça ne partait pas très bien. Mais on se dit, c'est que la première, alors c'est juste ça dont tout le monde parle ? On est un peu déçu alors on recommence des jours plus tard pour réévaluer son opinion sur la chose. Avec le temps cela s'améliora quand l'envie était présente, pour se dégrader sur la fin dans des ébats sans écoute, sans dialogue, jusqu'à sans respect.

On se voyait difficilement, sa mère n'aimait pas que je traîne chez eux, il m'y entrainait malgré tout quand elle était absente, ne respectant jamais les règles de la maison. Il espérait faire une école d'ingénieur comme l'INSA, j'essayai de l'aider dans ses devoirs mais il fonctionnait à la carotte. Il fallait une objectif, une contrepartie immédiate, l'idée d'un avenir prometteur d'ingénieur, d'un métier qui le passionnerait toute sa vie n'était pas suffisant pour le mettre au travail. J'étais en terminale, je ne comprenais pas ou plus, que l'on puisse passer comme ça à côté de son avenir. Il redoubla sa seconde. Je continua de passer dans les classes supérieures et le passage à l'université nous éloigna définitivement, jusqu'à nous séparer.

C'était une relation toxiquepour moi, je m'attachais trop, j'encaissais toujours tout par l'espoir et l'attente de me dire qu'un jour on serait en phase, j'encaissais parce que c'était le bon, je ne pouvais pas me tromper n'est-ce pas ? En attendant j'étais aveugle. Aveugle de son comportement, de ses sentiments inexistants ou qui s'effilochaient avec le temps, de sa crise d'adolescent qui ne pense qu'au sexe et qu'à jauger son sex-appeal d'ado auprès des filles. Je m'angoissais quand il allait en soirée, j'avais du mal à dormir, il pouvait passer des week-ends complet sans me donner de nouvelles, comme si je n'existait pas tout simplement, je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de subir cela et déjà là j'aurai dû me méfier. Le respect partait avec le temps. J'étais aveuglée d'amour, et comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être lui aussi dans ce cas ? Je ne l'envisageai même pas.

On venait de rester un an et demi ensemble, un temps record pour tous les deux. J'allais aller à l'université et lui resterait en seconde, dans l'univers du lycée, n'ayant pas conscience de son retard scolaire grandissant et de son retard de maturité. Il s'entendait à merveille avec les nouveaux secondes alors que son meilleur ami un peu plus âgé se fiançait. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : qu'il grandisse. J'eus le comportement inverse.

On avait un cercle d'ami commun, une bande de meilleurs amis qui s'est vite effrité après notre rupture, chacun prenant parti et ayant son avis sur la situation.

Comment te dire,

Qu'il fait toujours nuit noir

Que dehors il pleut le désespoir.

Comment te dire,

Combien j'ai mal

Combien j'ai peur

Encore de faire une erreur.

Comment te dire l'appréhension,

Que moitié ne soit que parole en l'air

Et comment j'ai froid quand je suis seule

Comment j'ai peur de m'attacher trop à toi

Jusqu'à ce que tu me brises le cœur encore une fois.

A ton tour, ce ne serait que juste retour des choses.

Parce que j'ai du mal à supporter les déceptions

Comment te dire que le soleil ne se lève pas

Que derrière mes paupières je ne vois que l'horreur

J'avais toujours beaucoup attendu et pardonné, ses maladresses, ses écarts. Il était assez stupide pour me donner son mot de passe de réseaux sociaux mais y draguer d'autres filles de sa classe ou de son ancienne bande de potes. Pendant la fin de l'été avant ma rentrée en fac il a commencé à être distant, à ne plus avoir de temps pour moi alors que c'était les vacances, qu'hormi son job d'été chez un glacier il n'avait rien d'autre à faire le reste du temps.

Je trouvais ça dingue qu'on n'ait pas de temps pour sa copine après presque deux ans de relation. Ma grand-mère m'a toujours « si on veut on peux » et enfin je commença à douter.

Avec la rentrée de septembre il changea de lycée, et ce fût à moi de faire les aller-retours après les cours pour aller le retrouver dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques heures ensemble. Je me lassa de ces trajets peu à peu. Il trainait avec ses potes, nous rentrions en bandes, je devenais une potiche à présenter. Quand nous rentrions il jouait sur sa console plutôt que de profiter de ma présence. Il ne s'enquérait jamais de mes journées. Il ne venait que peu souvent me chercher à la fac, par manque d'envie et de possibilité selon nos emplois du temps. J'avais surtout l'impression grandissante de venir chercher un enfant à l'école et je n'avais pas à être sa nounou.

J'en ai été littéralement folle, c'était ma drogue en quelque sorte, une drogue malsaine et je crois que j'en avais conscience sans pour autant comprendre. Il me donnait envie de le provoquer pour le faire réagir, ce qu'il ne faisait que trop tard, souvent je suis partie, souvent j'ai voulu claquer la porte en revenant à cause de cette foutue intuition que 'c'êut été le bon.' **Intuition d'adolescente de merde**. Souvent j'ai voulu tester sa réaction sur un « je te quitte tu me soules » sans le faire. J'aurai dû sans doute me barrer plus vite.

Notre heure était passée et je m'accrochais à des restes dont j'étais la seule à essayer de les faire vivre. Il m'a trompé, à de nombreuses reprises, a couché avec d'autres peu de temps après notre première fois. J'ai su seule en partie, je n'ai pas tout lu d'un coup malheureusement, certains comptes facebook sont vraiment plein d'horreurs. Je me suis effondrée et j'ai prévenue ma meilleure amie, qui était aussi la sienne, elle me l'avait présenté et elle ignorait tout. Je n'ai jamais doutée d'elle de ce côté là,elle aussi était ébahie devant les messages, le comportement. Il a fallu en parler, sauf que voilà, même pour me voir et me parler il n'avait pas le temps. J'ai essayé de lui laisser une semaine, il ne se doutait pas que j'étais au courant. Il était conscient que ça n'allait plus, j'ai fini par devoir littéralement le convoquer une après-midi sans même demander ses disponibilités. J'en avais marre d'attendre que monsieur daigne me donner de l'intérêt.

Il vint quand même, je lui demanda s'il avait des choses à dire, il ne dit rien.

Cette haine qu'il m'insufflait était ravageuse. La rage coulait à présent dans mes veines, nuit et jour, sans jamais s'éteindre, sans jamais faiblir. J'étais en colère. Une colère noire, sans égale, sans cicatrisation possible. Les blessures qu'elle provoquait en moi ne se refermeraient pas. Cette énergie négative que je ne pouvais pas maîtriser, je ne la contrôlais pas, j'avais déjà arrêté ma volonté pour tenter de la comprendre, de la canaliser.. De la faire Disparaître. Alors je parla pour lui et on alla s'asseoir plus loin sur les quais du Rhône, quelque part entre cordeliers et guillotière.

La seule vraie phrase qu'il a dit et qui lui a demandé le peu de cran qu'il possédait, c'est « j'ai eu un coup de coeur ».

Cette phrase qui se répètent en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais même plus les mots qui défilaient ensuite dans sa bouche large et fine. J'avais ce vide bourdonnant dans ma cervelle depuis qu'il m'avait insufflé ces quelques mots. Il n'avait pas le droit. Je n'allais pas tolérer cela. Ce n'était pas Possible. Pas Envisageable. Pas Imaginable. J'avais la haine, soudain. Il n'avait pas le Droit, de tout casser. De briser le fil doré que j'avais mis tant de temps à préserver des tempêtes, du vent, de la pluie et de la neige. De la grêle et des brisures, ce fil qui pourtant s'amenuisait. Je l'avais chéri, guérit, j'avais veillé nuit et jour à ce que jamais il ne casse, à ce que jamais ce fil ne se rompe. Et lui, il débarquait tout juste et se permettait de tout foutre en l'air. Par un simple coup de ciseaux. Comme ça, parce qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Non. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Et ce bourdonnement qui me résonne dans les oreilles, ce vide, ce silence dans mon esprit, ou plutôt ce tourment que je n'arrive pas à estomper. Il repeint mes murs internes. Il me donne des frissons. Je le maudis. Lui. Et ce trouble qui me prend. Ce vertige qui me menace.

_J'ai envie de crier, de hurler. De M'égosiller jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes raison, jusqu'à ce que je te fasse mal. Que je blesse profondément ton âme. J'ai envie que tu sentes, toi aussi, ce goût salé de larmes et ce goût amer de rancœur. Que tu ressentes le sang qui coule et son odeur de cuivre, de métal dur et froid alors que s'écoule ce liquide doux et chaud. J'aimerai te frapper, te maudire, briser toutes les vitres de ce monde, et tuer par la hargne et la haine qui s'empare de moi après ta trahison. Je veux te voir traqué comme une bête. Je veux voir tes yeux hagards, les yeux affolés d'un homme recherché. Je veux voir la détresse et la panique de me perdre envahir tes traits. Je voudrais te faire perdre tes moyens. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Rien ne se passe. Je n'hurle que dans ma tête. Tu ne te bouches pas les oreilles, mais poursuis ton monologue. Je ne l'écoute plus depuis longtemps. Je me suis arrêté au mot "fini". A peine deux phrases. Je ne veux pas d'explications. Je ne peux pas les comprendre. Je ne veux pas les entendre._

_ Ma tête cesse lentement de me harceler. Ce bruit sourd, ce bourdonnement glauque cesse enfin. J'entends de nouveau. Les oiseaux dans le ciel, le bruit des voitures au loin. La vie de la rue. Sur le coup, j'encaisse. Comme je l'ai fait si souvent ces quelques dernières années. J'encaisse tes paroles. Tes maux veloutés. Bientôt tu te retourneras ou bien ce sera moi. Je ferais un premier pas, chancelant, puis je ferais semblant, remontant dignement la rue jusqu'à m'éloigner complètement, jusqu'à disparaître de ton champ de vision, jusqu'à sortir de ta vie. En laissant derrière moi les frissons du premier jour. En gardant en moi cette haine et ce coeur brisé. Je veux me voiler la face. Je veux montrer que j'ai confiance en moi, bien que désormais ce n'est plus du tout le cas._

Coup de cœur. J'ai eu cette expression en horreur pendant longtemps tant elle était ridicule. Un petit coup de coeur d'adolescent, un rien en somme après deux ans de relation. C'était un grain de sable dans les rouages d'un couple et cela perturbait tout son esprit ? En comparaison j'avais l'impression de n'être rien, de ne compter que pour du beurre après tout ce temps, ces premières fois, ces efforts pour lui, ces espoirs et le soutien que je lui avais apporté. J'étais furieuse et ça a duré trop longtemps. Dans cette phrase je ne voyais qu'un enfant, un enfant qui ne sait pas choisir entre la poupée Ken et Action Man, c'était tellement puéril et décevant... la façon de rompre m'a presque plus déçue que la rupture en elle-même. J'avais cette haine en moi, j'avais besoin de dire ce que je pensais vraiment et j'ai aussi compris à cette période que je le connaissais mieux que quiconque, mieux que lui-même et il en avait conscience. D'un coup, la vision de sa pauvre personne m'apparaissait entière, sans secret. Je pouvais prévoir à quel moment il chercherait ses clés ou son porte-feuille dans son appartement et où ils étaient précisément abandonnés. Je pouvais dire quelles filles lui plairaient, je savais pertinemment après cela combien il était pourri de l'intérieur. Pourri de mauvais choix, d'une mère qui lui passait tous ses caprices sans pour autant lui donner d'amour, pourri de n'avoir pas connu son père et de ne pas avoir d'informations sur lui.

Il mit du temps à changer son mot de passe facebook et je mis un temps fou à me désintoxiquer complètement, à ne plus aller voir pour savoir à l'avance quelles autres vies que la mienne il comptait foutre en l'air. Il alla même jusqu'à draguer la petite-amie du frère de notre meilleure amie commune, on régla ce problème en interne, entre filles.

J'avais besoin de me dégoutée pour me guérir et l'ironie immense de la situation a voulu que dans ces dernières semaines de relations il ne m'a jamais plus aimé que ces jours là, de ce qu'il en disait.

J'ai commencé à profiter pleinement de la faculté malgré mon obsession récurrente pour sa vie à lui. J'ai rencontré d'autres garçons, fais des expériences bien plus équilibrés, j'ai rencontré des gens biens pour changer. A l'époque ma réplique préférée à tout les niveaux était « ça ne peut pas être pire que mon ex ». Pour moi c'était une réponse à tout, qui s'avérait systématiquement vrai. Malgré tout j'avais du mal à lâcher-prise, je parlais encore à cet ex, c'était nocif dans mon cerveau, ça se répandait comme une trainée de poudre. J'avais besoin d'aller plus loin pour me dégouter. C'était devenu l'objectif premier : me dégouter à vie de ce mec. J'y parvins dans une exagération comportementale sans précédent.

Je fis semblant de revenir vers lui, ce ne fut pas très difficile. On recoucha ensemble une ultime fois et je décida d'être égoïste autant que lui. Cette baise se transformera en remord, mais me permit de trouver le dégout ultime. Sans respect, sans écoute de ce que l'autre veut. Chacun prit ce qu'il voulait prendre du corps de l'autre et on se quitta

J'ai un souvenir précis et un goût amer quand je repense à la dernière rupture de toutes. Il essayait tant de se racheter qu'il vint me voir à l'université. J'ai pris une ultime fois sur moi pour le supporter, il semblait désespéré assis à l'arrêt de tramway, j'ai même pensé qu'il aurait pu se suicider tant il avait l'air d'aller mal, je ne voulais pas m'emcombrer d'un tel souci. Il était désemparé, j'avais l'impression de lui avoir retiré la vie, il m'a sorti des inepties sans nom, comme quoi il avait espéré me demander en mariage durant l'été suivant, comme si du jour au lendemain il avait trouvé la rédemption et avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il perdait. Se marier quand on est en seconde, au lycée, qu'on est à peine majeur c'était ridicule, d'autant plus de sa part qui n'avait jamais accepté de s'impliquer dans notre couple. C'était trop tard depuis bien longtemps et si sur le moment j'étais énervée de devoir supporter ses mots encore un moment, j'étais dégoutée de devoir prendre la peine de le ramasser à la petite cuillère et le convaincre de rentrer chez lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais pris cette peine. Juste par crainte qu'il se suicide, parce que ça aurait été ennuyeux d'expliquer ça. Je ne voulais pas sa mort dans un coin de conscience, je ne voulais pas devoir gérer sa crise. J'ai eu le coeur léger et soulagé après être partie. Je me suis débarrassée de son discours en reprenant ma vie. Mais mon esprit n'a pas été soulagé comme je l'aurai imaginé. Je n'ai plus jamais voulu de lui, j'ai arrêté de l'avoir comme unique référence, j'ai fait ma vie, j'ai vécu pleins de choses, rencontrés de belles personnes qui m'ont aidé, des personnes dont j'étais flatée qu'elles me donne de l'importance. J'étais quelqu'un, et je valais la peine qu'on s'intéresse à moi. C'était nouveau et très agréable. Malgré tout, la douleur mit du temps à s'atténuer, la confiance après la trahison refit très peu surface les premiers temps, quelle que soit la personne que j'avais en face de moi. Enfin la haine viscérale que je lui vouait ne changeait pas, refusait de s'atténuer, ce fut sans aucun doute l'un des vecteurs de la dépression. J'avais cette rage éternelle, cette colère dont tout le monde disait qu'elle disparaitrait avec le temps mais qui ne cessait de croitre. Sans le comprendre, c'était la colère envers moi-même et toutes ces erreurs à donner des secondes chance que je condamnais. C'était mes choix et mon entêtement qui me mettaient en colère contre moi-même.

On s'est quitté en de mauvais termes puisqu'il m'a harcelé de textos, m'insultant quand il a appris dieu sait comment que j'avais un nouveau petit-ami, plusieurs mois après la rupture Il s'est introduit dans mon immeuble pour glisser dans ma boîte aux lettres une photo de moi brûlée. C'est ma mère qui l'a trouvé. Dans un vent de panique elle m'appella. J'étais en formation associative dans un coin paumé de France. Elle n'a pas compris, m'a appelé paniqué, c'était comme de vieux démons qui revenaient. J'étais intérieurement désolée pour elle, j'aurai aimé lui épargnée ces problèmes, ces inquiétudes, ces peurs horribles pour un parent de voir son enfant harcelé et en danger. Ca n'avait rien d'anodin et combien d'histoires affreuses commence par un ex jaloux et obsédé ? Ce sont ces mêmes histoires qui passaient au journal télévisé midi et soir, elles mettaient en scène ces personnes dont on me disait de me méfier alors que peut-être ces personnes étaient déjà dans ma vie.

J'ai prévenu sa mère à lui, je susi allé la voir sur son lieu de travail dans l'urgence de la situation. Elle a pris ça à la légère. Je dirais même qu'elle a complètement déraillée, essayant de m'intimider pour protéger son fils unique. Elle m'a menacé de porter plainte pour détournement de mineur, plainte qui pourtant était irrecevable, notre différence d'âge n'étant pas assez conséquente. Même les policiers que j'ai pu rencontrer m'ont dit que c'était impossible dans ce cas-là, on se connaissait depuis le collège, nous nous fréquentions avant notre majorité, nous avions moins de deux ans d'écart, nous étions majeurs sexuellement parlant, sa plainte n'aurait même pas été prise en compte.

J'ai voulu poser une main courante et ils m'ont dit d'aller porter plainte, que ça ne méritait pas « qu'une simple main courante » cette intimidation de boîte aux lettres. Brûler l'image de quelqu'un et lui signaler c'est un symbole fort. Je restais impressionable malgré les recommandations que j'ai eu, j'ai fait la grave erreur de ne pas porter plainte et de ne pas poser de main courante, laissant couler, mes parents aussi. Je le regrette profondément aujourd'hui, je l'ai longtemps regretté et je m'en suis voulue, mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets, surtout à ce niveau là, si un jour ça dégénère ça ne fera qu'une preuve de moins. Déjà aujourd'hui, c'est un manque qui ne me rassure pas. Je ne peux que vous conseiller fortement d'oser parler et d'aller voir la police quand ce genre d'intimidations graves ont lieu, car oui, c'est grave, même si ce n'était qu'un enfant, un adolescent, n'importe qui est capable de tuer, intimider, faire des choses horribles, parfois même sans se rendre compte du mal qu'on inflige. Parfois aussi, en ayant tout à fait conscience de ce que l'on inflige.

Après tout ça j'avais le remord de lui avoir accordé ma virginité même si je n'y attachais pas une grande importance. L'importance réelle de ma première fois n'est pas le souvenir indélébile que j'en garde mais seulement le goût d'ensemble : une première fois plutôt neutre, sans sentiments ni ressenti m'a juste laissé de marbre comme si elle n'avait pas existé. Ah bon... ce dont tout le monde parle ce n'est que ça ? J'étais un peu déçue, sans doute n'avais-je pas assez envie sur le moment. Trop souvent j'ai pu dire oui pour que les demandes incessantes cessent justement. Pour que l'on me laisse tranquille et qu'on passe à autre chose.

J'avais peur de le partager, de le perdre. On s'est fréquenté. Les années ont passées sans que je m'en rende compte. J'ai eu des doutes, j'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai failli partir. J'ai cru que ça ne me correspondrait pas, que je devrais toujours taire l'assoiffée d'expériences et d'adrénaline et que je ne le pourrais pas. J'ai mis du temps à accepter que « le bon » ne l'était pas et que je devais arrêter d'attendre ou de croire que personne n'aurait un aussi bon potentiel pour remplir ma vie. J'ai mis du temps mais je l'ai fait et j'ai laissé partir l'ancienne moi trop avide de sensations.

Côte à côte dans le silence

Dans le froid et dans l'ombre

On se sépare peu à peu

Sans même s'en rendre compte.

Dos à dos on continue

On s'écartèle à se voir

On se saigne de continuer.

On avance de son côté.

Pas à pas on s'éloigne

Tu avances et je recule

Tu continues de m'aimer

Je ne cesse de te haïr.

Mains dans la main jusqu'à demain

Mais où va-t-on ensemble ?

Quoi partager sinon la haine ?

A quoi bon s'ouvrir les veines.

Face à face on se relève

En moi il n'y a que de la peine

Dans mon âme plus de soleil

Pour éclairer encore la tienne.

Mensonge et vérité de notre histoire

Ne sert à rien d'y croire

Puisque déjà je pars au loin

Plus d'issue et plus de trêve.

Si proches et si distants

Je t'ai menti et j'ai eu honte

De toi, de moi, de nous en fin de compte

Les souvenirs enfouis d'un été passé.

Je te fuis et tu me veux

Qu'on se sépare reste le mieux

Tu ne le sais pas encore

Mais on se dit adieu.

**2014**

L'agression qui je crois a pû être la plus violente, et dont je me souvienne, s'est déroulée dans le bus C13 à Lyon, direction Grange Blanche depuis Hôtel de Ville. J'étais occupée à coudre un petit ruban durant tout le trajet, assise face à la porte centrale, sur le siège de droite d'une petite rangée de trois. Un homme, noir, la quarantaine est debout devant moi, trop proche à mon goût alors qu'il y a assez d'espace dans ce bus pour ne pas tous se coller comme des sardines. Je commence déjà à être agacée, j'évite le plus possible tout contact physique, une jeune fille est assise à ma gauche, je suis ravie, soulagée qu'elle soit là, je redoute le moment où elle descendra car il pourra prendre sa place. J'hésite à savoir si c'est moi qui me fait un film sur les intentions de cet homme...

Ma voisine fait pire que ce que je craignais, voyant le regard insistant de l'homme, elle lui propose sa place ! Je panique, essaye de croiser son regard, je la hais déjà de ne pas voir ou d'ignorer le manège de cet homme. Il s'assied, commence à coller sa cuisse contre la mienne. Rapproche sa main, s'assied en fait les mains sous les fesses. Peu à peu sa main glisse, comme s'il espérait la glisser derrière mon siège à moi, entre mes fesses et le dossier. Je le bouscule, me rassied au fond, déjoue ses manoeuvres. Arrive un moment je n'en peu plus, je me contient de ne pas enfoncer l'aiguille que je tiens dans sa cuisse. Je le met en garde une à deux fois, puis je craque, je parle fort, devant tout le monde, sans peur, sans honte, je le démolis, je le traite de pervers, de vicieux, je dis fort qu'il n'arrête pas de vouloir me toucher, à vouloir me caresser la cuisse ou les fesses, je lui fous la honte, la pression, il tente bêtement de se défendre mais je ne lâche rien, je n'ai jamais été aussi énervée. Mon sang ne fait plus qu'un tour, mes membres tremblent, je palpite de colère. Tout le monde nous fixe. Il sort une excuse à deux balles, descend aussitôt à l'arrêt Place Henri que nous marquons, il baisse la tête, disparait. Tout le monde me fixe.

Un jeune homme debout à côté me regarde, me félicite, me dis que ça le calmera pour un bon moment, que c'est bien de ne pas se laisser faire, que j'ai bien réagi et qu'il n'est qu'un malade. Ca fait du bien, ça m'aide, mais il me faudra le reste du trajet jusqu'à chez moi pour me calmer. Je me demande aussi pourquoi lui n'a rien dit avant puisqu'il avait remarqué le petit manège de l'agresseur, il fait donc parti des 89% de témoins qui n'agissent pas ... mais n'en pensent pas moins.

J'aurai pu porter plainte pourtant, pour le pervers du bus C13, mais à l'époque l'idée ne m'est même pas venue, certaine qu'on ne me prendrait pas au sérieux, qu'on ne m'écouterai pas. Peut-être ai-je laissé une chance de plus à un pervers, peut-être ai-je laissé un pédophile, un kidnappeur dans la nature ? J'aurai dû demandé le numéro de voiture au chauffeur du bus pour que la police puisse récupérer les vidéos de surveillance...

**NOVEMBRE 2014**

Souvent choyée je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de choix à faire. J'ai fait un parcours scolaire classique, comme tout tracé. On m'a répété que le bac S ouvrait toutes les portes. Comme tout le monde j'ai voulu être policière, militaire, hôtesse de l'air. J'ai eu du mal à suivre mes rêves et j'ai abandonné l'idée de la volcanologie rapidement. C'était une voie très difficile, mal payée, qui laissait peu de place à une vie de famille. C'était un rêve qui demandait de s'expatrier après le bac et je ne me voyais pas couper le cordon entre moi et ma famille et mes amis. On ne m'a jamais poussé à réaliser mes rêves mais surtout à vouloir un travail stable. On m'a conditionné pour vouloir une vie tranquille. Dès que j'évoquais un métier à risque qui me plaisait, j'étais mise en face de la peur de ma famille. Ma mère, ma grand-mère me disaient parfois qu'elles avaient peur parce que cela me rapprochait du danger inutilement. Elles ne comprenaient pas et par ces petits mots bien placés, elles ont contribué au rejet de mon job de rêve par le formatage. J'ai aussi fait ce choix parce que je n'étais pas prête assez jeune contrairement à d'autres, pas assez autonome pour m'expatrier. Mes grandes décisions étaient très influencées par mon entourage. Même pour les plus petites choses, quand j'hésitais entre deux vêtements, j'avais la chance qu'on me dise « je te prends les deux ». Ainsi j'évitais les choix, les redoutait un peu plus mais surtout j'en faisait très peu.

Arrivés à la faculté la première année j'allais mal, j'étais comme libérée dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas. Mes parents n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de faire d'études supérieures j'avais un avantage. Le bac en poche j'avais l'impression que l'intérêt pour mes études de mes parents avait disparu. Je n'avais pas de compte à rendre et pas le goût aux études. Je me suis sentie bloquée dans l'abandon parental et la trahison sentimentale lié à ce dernier. J'étais vide, en colère, abasourdie. Je n'avais plus le goût du travail pour soi puisque longtemps j'avais travaillé pour ma famille. Soudainement je n'étais plus sûre que cette voie était la mienne. Depuis la première année jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai le sentiment que je n'y arriverai jamais. Cela semble une trop grosse épreuve, des efforts dont je ne me sens pas capable pour moi-même puisque je n'en n'ai jamais eu l'habitude. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi, j'ai l'impression que personne ne voudra jamais m'embaucher puisque mon CV est vide. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris trop de retard, d'être toujours une enfant sans repère. J'ai peur de l'échec de ne pas être prise, dans un job, dans le master que je vise, de ne jamais avoir ma licence. Chaque redoublement me fait mal parce qu'il faudra affronter la tristesse et la déception de ma famille alors que je sais pourtant que je n'ai pas pu faire mieux dans les circonstances de mon mal-être.

Je me sentais nulle en études, dans la vie et déménager progressivement pour m'installer peu à peu chez mon copain. J'avais l'occasion de tenir une maison, j'ai été ravie d'avoir l'occasion de le faire hors de ma famille. Je me prouvais à moi-même que je pouvais le faire, que ce n'était pas sorcier de tout gérer tant qu'on s'organisait et qu'on avait compris l'importance de cela. J'ai pris goût à la cuisine, à pouvoir choisir mes repas, faire mes lessives et préparer mes vêtements pour quand je voulais, même du jour au lendemain sans devoir dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense que j'ai pris goût à cette liberté, et j'ai peur maintenant. Peur de devoir retourner à plein temps chez mes parents un jour.

**DÉCEMBRE 2014**

L'hiver approche, s'installe confortablement. Les journées sont rythmées par des réveils de plus en plus tardifs, une flemmardise en progression et un nombre de tasses de chocolat chaud engloutis faramineux.

Le soleil se fait de plus en plus rare. La saison douce a disparu depuis quelques mois et tout s'assombrit. Dehors d'abord, sous les yeux de tous, avec l'arrivée de la neige, du verglas et des problèmes de transports en commun. Puis tout s'assombrit en dedans. Rien ne parait pourtant. Le sourire est là, la routine bien installée continue comme si de rien n'était.

Comme chaque année je prépare minutieusement les décorations de noël. Un petit sapin miniature dont les boules proportionnelles par-ci, des guirlandes et des grelots par là. Tout se met en place et malgré tout ce beau décor, je ne prends plus aucun photo contrairement à mon habitude.

De septembre à janvier un immense vide commence à emplir ma vie sans que je m'en aperçoive. Il m'emplit, me prends tout entière et me plonge dans le noir sans que je puisse retrouver l'interrupteur.

Je suis dans le noir, jour et nuit. Tout se perd peu à peu. La notion du temps d'abord. J'arrête de porter ma montre, de regarder l'heure toutes les cinq minutes sur mon téléphone. Je me lasse. Mes repères s'enfuient.

Et s'enchaîne la perte d'envie, d'appétit. Soudain je me trouve grosse, enlaidie, sans pour autant trouver la force d'y remédier. Je m'abîme dans l'obscurité, je reprends de mauvais penchants et plutôt que de me scarifier je porte des heures durant des élastiques qui m'enserrent les poignets. Les jours… les mois, passent.

Nous sommes déjà en mars. C'est la période du printemps qui me fait revivre chaque année. Les oiseaux qui chantent au dehors. Les fenêtres et les volets qui se rouvrent. Les travaux pratiques de l'université reprennent mais la force est portée disparue. J'ai peur depuis cette obscurité, et malgré la floraison elle ne m'a pas quittée.

**Janvier 2015**

Les insomnies se répètent, chaque nuit. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir tôt, je me retourne dans mon lit, je sursaute au moindre bruit, je maudis les constructeurs de mon immeuble d'avoir fait des murs en cartons. J'en veux à la Terre entière, je n'ai aucune pensée suicidaire, bien au contraire je me dis que ce n'est pas à moi mais à ces autres, à ces agresseurs de souffrir. Voilà où est leur place.

Dans mon lit j'imagine quelqu'un tapis derrière la porte d'entrée, je ne dors pas si la porte n'est pas fermée à double tour et quand je m'en approche pour la fermer, j'angoisse, j'allume toutes les lumières jusque là, j'en repars très vite aussitôt le verrou tourné. Je cours et saute presque dans le lit, je me tapis sous les couettes, contre le dos de mon homme, comme si encore un monstre sous le lit allait vouloir m'attraper la cheville. J'ai l'impression qu'un malade attend toujours derrière la porte pour venir me tuer, me torturer.

Je n'imagine pas d'agression sexuel comme le viol, sans doute que mon cerveau ne pourrait pas l'encaisser, provoquerai trop de haine après cela.

Le jour, j'ai peur que quelqu'un me pousse sous le métro ou le tramway, cela me revient dès que quelqu'un passe trop près. J'ai peur de tomber dans les pommes en pleine rue, peur de tomber dans les pommes sur le quai du métro, peur de ne pas être secourue, peur de ne jamais me réveiller aussi. J'ai peur de m'endormir dehors dans un lieu public, j'ai peur de me montrer vulnérable.

J'ai peur de tuer mon petit-ami dans mon sommeil, dans la peur d'un inconnu en plein cauchemar. La moindre ombre à la forme humaine me rend dingue. J'ai peur que mon ex vienne me trouver chez mon partenaire, j'ai peur quand je dors chez mes parents puisqu'il connait mon adresse. J'en viens à pleurer dans mon lit. Je pleurs de ne pas réussir à dormir, je pleurs de me sentir mal, je pleurs car mon cerveau refuse de s'éteindre et d'éloigner ces pensées affreuses. Je pleurs de ne pas avoir de somnifères pour stopper cette hérésie.

**Février 2015**

Je commence à me demander si ce que je prend pour une avancée n'en n'est pas une. Je pourrai très bien commencer une dépression avec mon goût à ne plus manger correctement, à ne pas y prendre de plaisir, à m'ennuyer tous les jours et rester amorphe.

C'est pire si personne n'a posté de nouvelles vidéos sur Youtube parce qu'en plus de ne pas savoir quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi regarder. J'ai l'impression d'être invisible mais pas tranquille, mon petit-ami joue aux jeux-vidéos tous les soirs, parfois on joue ensemble, parfois il filme, parle à ses amis dans son casque, pendant des heures d'affilés. Le seul gros moment de bonheur de ma journée morne vide et solitaire ça a été quand le technicien Apple m'a dit qu'ils prenaient en charge entièrement le remplacement de mon écran d'ordinateur, j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre tant ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas connu un bonheur comme ça, pourtant c'est bête, ce n'est qu'un objet. Il y a trois mois j'aurai trouvé un bonheur immense comme celui-ci ridicule, j'aurai été heureuse, sans en faire des tonnes. Là il me faut plusieurs minutes pour accuser le coup, je traîne, j'erre sans but, sans objectif, j'ai besoin d'expulser ce trop plein d'énergie, je n'ai pas la place pour autant de joie en moi.

Je rentre et j'allume l'ordinateur, ouvre encore Youtube. Quand j'y pense vraiment je me dis, je regarde des vidéos, des séries, des films, pour passer le temps et apprendre l'actualité de ce que j'aime. J'ai pas très envie d'aller en cours alors je me force et je me dis en en sortant que des fois c'est utile, j'ai pris des notes, des fois je me suis ennuyée comme un rat mort. J'ai rarement envie de sexe, je sais plus comment occuper mes soirées, j'ai pas envie de me lever le matin mais j'ai pas plus que ça envie de dormir.

Au final ça m'énerve. Tout m'énerve, même mon mec. J'ai pris en horreur qu'il se couche tard parce qu'on n'a plus de conversation sérieuse. Vous lui demandez d'organiser la soirée/journée de st-Valentin et vous avez une réponse immédiate « ha bah non !» et viennent avec les excuses à deux balles qu'on se donne par flemme, non-envie, manque de confiance en soi, du style « j'ai pas le temps d'y organiser ». Que je sache le samedi existe encore, et quand on fini le boulot entre 17 et 18h, il reste deux heures avant la fermeture des magasins, mais bien évidemment ça c'est un détail.

Je suis fatiguée parce que si je m'endors avant qu'il arrive, il va allumer la lumière, faire du bruit, vouloir son calin et son bisou bonne nuit, alors ça me réveille et ça tout le monde s'en fout, et moi je dors moins, et quand à force d'accumulation je buterai quelqu'un ça concernera tout le monde soudainement. Chacun se permettra un petit commentaire déplacé du genre « voilà ce qui arrive quand bla bla bla » ou « elle était pas nette » ou même encore « fallait s'y attendre avec bla bla bla ». Alors que moi, j'aimerai beaucoup dormir mieux, en sécurité, dans les bras de mon chéri qui serait là dans le lit pour me faire un câlin avant une heure du matin.

J'ai besoin que le monde me laisse en paix, me laisse vivre dehors comme dedans sans qu'on envahisse mon espace vital. J'ai envie de lieux calmes, que mes proches fassent attention à leurs propos pour ne pas m'enfoncer plus. Je suis fatiguée d'organiser le fait de vivre. J'ai besoin aussi que d'autres à mes côtés assument l'organisation que je me tue à faire pour que le bateau ne coule pas. Je n'ai plus envie de me dire « si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera. »

Un matin j'ai comme un mieux et vers quatorze heure, je décroche enfin le combiné pour un RDV chez la psychologue de l'université. J'ai l'espoir d'être prise rapidement. Très vite je déchante. J'accepte le rendez-vous, mais l'attente est longue, tout est complet et la date est fixé pour dans un mois. C'est un coup de massue supplémentaire. Un mois pour réussir à décrocher le combiné pour devoir encore attendre un mois. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu la force au départ.

Mon corps s'épuise, ne sait plus comment se reposer, mon cerveau n'a besoin de rien, ne veut que du vide, et moi je veux être invisible ou être seule au monde.

C'est quand même hallucinant aujourd'hui, qu'à force de comportements désobligeant, je sois devenue plus violente, sur la défensive, agressive même jusqu'à imaginer trancher la jugulaire de cet homme derrière moi, accompagné de sa femme, qui vient de m'effleurer les fesses avant de rentrer dans la salle de cinéma. Surtout je ne veux pas savoir comment, si c'est son sac, sa poche, sa veste, sa main, son bras. Je ne veux pas savoir si c'était voulu ou non parce que selon la réponse j'ai peur de m'énerver, de craquer, de le trucider. J'ai peur de son regard. Peur que sa femme s'en fiche. J'ai peur que la société ne juge même pas cela comme un problème Et je ne peux pas accepter que la société ne me voit que comme un objet sexuel.

Je ne peux pas l'accepter parce que je ne veux pas vivre dans ce genre de société ou dans un monde comme ça. Je ne veux pas accepter qu'un sexe entier soit opprimé, ait moins de liberté et de droit qu'un enfant. J'ai du mal à accepter que je ne peux pas voyager partout sans contraintes.

Toutes ces questions sont très lourdes et m'entraînent à vouloir un sommeil éternel. Je suis toujours fatiguée et dès que j'en ai l'occasion je dors le plus possible. Comme si dormir m'apportait quelque chose que la vie ne peut pas me donner. Je rêve de mieux, je suis calme, à l'abri, au chaud, en sécurité. Souvent aussi je cauchemarde, spécialement quand je me suis rendormie mais peu importe. Certains rêves sont durs à vivre, d'autres moins. J'ai la maladie du sommeil. Si souvent je dors mal je veut y revenir et m'apaiser, calmer les hallucinations que j'ai. Je rêve tellement que quelquefois je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui est la réalité. Je rêve de choses à venir, de choses crédibles et je crois que c'est donc passé. C'est un peu fatiguant de toujours devoir demander quel jour on est et ce qui est déjà arrivé ou non. Mais qu'est-ce que je ne supporterai pas pour plus de sommeil ?

Dans mon enfance, aller dormir était une punition. J'ai mis du temps à sortir de cette idée de « Au lit et sans repas ! ». Manger aussi était vu comme une punition, mais ma mère plus clémente, m'apportait quand même une assiette dans ma chambre.

Aujourd'hui j'aimerai dormir toute la journée si cela m'était possible. J'aime l'idée de m'endormir sur une pensée positive, dans l'espoir d'en rêver. Mais c'est rarement le cas. Dès que je me rendors je cauchemarde et tout s'enchaîne.

**Mars 2015**

La frustration prend fin, le rendez-vous à la médecine préventive universitaire s'approche. Je me retrouve dans ce bâtiment à nouveau. Je feuillette les magazines dans le hall d'attente. J'essaye de me distraire dans les flyers de diverses maladies pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Vient enfin mon tour. La psychologue n'a pas changé depuis mon entrée en fac, cette petite pièce jaune non plus. Les rideaux sont toujours là au-dessus du radiateur marron. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus, son visage affiche toujours de la compassion qui parfois se barre d'un trait anxieux sur son front lorsqu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. L'histoire de mon ex elle la connait déjà, alors je commence par le harcèlement de rue qui me pèse, par mes parents qui ne sont pas d'une grande aide, par la vie toute entière qui me bouffe, par l'angoisse quotidienne et la paranoïa des micro-caméras glissées sous des portes. J'enchaîne par les insomnies, les moments où je tombe de fatigue, la peur de m'endormir dans les lieux publics, puis la colère qui me ronge et que je n'explique pas. Mes joues sont baignées de larmes, mes mots entrecoupés de sanglots. Je sens bien que cette visite est très différente des précédentes. Quand je suis arrivée à la fac j'étais juste un peu perdue, un peu craintive, je venais chercher de l'assurance. Je venais avec des idées de comment je devrais gérer ma vie mais j'avais besoin qu'elle me dise « oui, c'est ce qu'il faut faire ». Je cherchais l'approbation mais j'avais toujours des solutions à mes problèmes. Aujourd'hui je vais mal et je n'ai pas de solution dans ma tête, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai pas d'idée tant je vais mal. Je viens chercher le chemin.

Le temps passe peu à peu, cela fait une semaine et demi que j'ai vu la psychologue. Elle m'a redirigé vers un psychiatre pour si possible un suivi régulier et la réflexion d'une prise d'anxiolytique. Elle m'a donné des noms, des numéros de téléphone associés et je suis incapable d'appeler. Je me sens trop impuissante pour décrocher le combiné. J'ai peur, pas envie de fondre en larmes au téléphone avec en ligne un inconnu. J'ai peur d'être jugé. J'ai peur aussi d'entendre que mon cas est désespéré, qu'on ne peut rien y faire. J'écris parce qu'au quotidien je suis incapable de parler. J'aimerai que les gens comprennent et lisent dans mon esprit parce que je n'ai pas la force d'expliquer, de dire ce que je pense ou ressens, d'exprimer la tristesse et le désespoir qui m'habitent.

Je tombe malade et me rend chez mon médecin généraliste. J'en sors dans une colère et une frustration grandissante. Un médecin qui a remis en question ma maladie génétique avéré par un spécialiste, confondant tous les symptômes, pour conclure que j'ai quelque chose de viral sans pour autant mettre de nom là-dessus. Pas de jours d'arrêt, pas de conseils pour des médicaments et quand j'ai parlé rapidement de mes angoisses, on me prescrit de l'homéopathie pour l'anxiété, me déconseillant fortement les anxiolytiques à cause de mon jeune âge. On met ça sur le coup d'une petit déprime passagère.

Alors je m'auto-médique pour guérir, un ibuprofen par jour, je sors moins, j'ai même ratée un TP, écrasée par la fatigue d'être malade d'une part, et la tristesse et l'angoisse de l'autre part.

Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais enseigner alors que je déteste les gens et que les enfants m'énervent par leur manque d'éducation. Je sais que je peux leur apporter des choses utiles, un prof de SVT parle de sexualité, de pleins de choses essentielles, du fonctionnement du corps humain, des vaccins. Ce que j'aime vraiment en réalité, c'est travailler sur la communication avec les autres, débattre sur ce qui me tient à coeur, l'égalité des sexes, l'entraide, le civisme.

**Mai 2015**

J'ai bientôt mon premier rendez-vous chez la psychiatre. Pour résumer la situation, on dirait que je vais mieux et parfois je suis submergée par l'idée que je vais bien et que ce n'est pas la peine de déranger une psychiatre ou une psychologue. J'ai conscience que c'est juste le besoin d'être normale qui me fait penser ça, je ne vais pas mieux et je ne pourrai pas chasser mes démons seule. De la culpabilité de la mort de mon arrière-grand-mère, en passant par la tentative de se jeter par la fenêtre de ma mère jusqu'à mon intolérance viscérale au harcèlement et à la sociabilité, il est évident que je ne m'en sortirai pas seule. A une semaine des partiels, tout ce que je vois c'est le manque de notes de cours que j'ai, le retard pris, le manque de force pour combler ça à temps.

Je suis susceptible, je le prends mal lorsque mon entourage ne prend pas la peine de me prévenir de leurs projets. Cela me donne un sentiment d'inexistence, de quantité superflue, comme si je n'étais pas importante ou que je n'avais pas besoin d'être prévenue.

Avant-hier je suis allé chez le gastro-entérologue, ça parait anodin et ça aurait dû l'être. Je dois le voir pour prendre un traitement au risperdal demandé par la psychiatre qui l'a contacté. Au cours de l'entretien, il dit que c'est un traitement pour la dépression et me demande comment je le ressens. La psychiatre n'avait pas mis de mot sur mon état et l'entendre comme ça me porte un coup. Je réponds maladroitement que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça implique, j'ai pas vraiment connu ça jusque-là alors je ne saurai pas le décrire. Je ne dirai pas ça comme ça mais j'ai pas mieux pour le dire.

Avant de mettre un mot sur mon mal j'avais peur de plus. J'avais peur d'être bipolaire, j'avais peur de la schyzophrénie parce que c'est tellement mal vu dans la société. J'avais peur aussi parce que je ne connaissais pas ces maladies et qu'essayer d'en apprendre plus me rendait encore plus paranoïaque.

Maintenant je sais ce qu'est la dépression. J'ai toujours peur d'avoir la bonne occasion de passer de l'autre côté du civisme, de devenir une meurtrière par exemple. Les agressions quotidiennes je les connaissais déjà, souvent je baissais la tête, passait mon chemin. J'usais de divers stratagèmes pour éviter les remarques, un casque ou des écouteurs à la musique trop forte pour avoir une ignorance totale non feinte. L'air déjà hargneuse ou agressive pour dissuader. J'avais mal de toutes ces fois et la moindre incivilité me donnait envie de prendre les armes. J'ai envie de faire du mal, de voir la souffrance que je vivais chez les autres qui me faisaient du mal. J'ai toujours peur, peur de moi, peur que la pensée se transforme en acte.

Et je ne m'aide pas parce que mon esprit associe les deux, _y penser c'est agir à moitié non ? Après tout si j'y pense ça va finir par arriver. Un jour j'irai trop loin. _Pour ne rien arranger j'ai développé un trouble obsessionnel compulsif pour les objets tranchants et mon cerveau faisait le reste des scénarios. Je voyais les lames et le sang, je me voyais dans un état de transe horrible.

Mais penser n'est pas agir et l'entendre, qu'on me l'écrive m'a aidé à me détacher de cette peur.

Aujourd'hui je commence à accepter l'idée de décrire ça comme ça. Tout me semble triste, j'évite de penser parce que tout me donne envie de pleurer. Je suis une boule d'émotions. Je pleure pour ce qui est mignon, ce qui est triste, ce qui est émouvant. Je suis allé voir le dernier Disney/Pixar « le monde de Dory » et j'ai eu envie de pleurer tout du long. Je suis allée au cinéma avec une peluche dans mon sac et des chaussons pour la séance. Je suis fatiguée de cette émotivité, cette hypersensibilité. J'ai pas envie de sortir pour pleurer devant les gens. J'ai pas envie de voir des gens parce que ça me rend agressive. J'ai l'impression d'être blessée sans jamais avoir le temps de guérir. Alors la même plaie se rouvre continuellement et fait d'autant plus mal que les mauvais souvenirs remontent et s'ajoutent.

Mettre un mot sur ce ressenti qui dure depuis maintenant six mois est quelque chose de fort. Je commence à me renseigner, à ouvrir les yeux. En me relisant, certains passages sont éloquents. J'ai déjà plusieurs fois abordé l'idée de la dépression, sans vraiment la connaître, sans vraiment y penser ou l'envisager. Quand je me documente, quand je m'informe, je me retrouve entièrement. Je comprends et je me sens un peu mieux de savoir enfin ce qui m'arrive. C'est important pour moi de mettre des mots justes sur des choses. Je ne suis plus dans le noir à me demander ce qu'il m'arrive.

La dépression c'est une maladie. C'est compliqué à appréhender mais c'est une maladie de l'esprit, une modification chimique de notre cerveau. Cela peut survenir à n'importe quel âge, pour pleins de raisons, une accumulation, un choc. En un mot c'est tristesse. Tout est triste, morne, rien ne fait plaisir et à force on pourrait croire que c'est notre faute à nous. La dévalorisation fait partie de la chose.

Chez moi ça a été la perte du goût, de faire les choses, de cuisiner, faire le ménage. J'avais toujours aimé faire le ménage. Lentement au fil des jours je me suis enlisé dans une humeur triste, l'envie de pleurer quotidienne pour tout et rien. J'en ai voulu à la Terre entière et quelques personnes plus ciblées. J'ai voulu tuer tout le monde parce que je me sentais agressée en permanence. J'étais fatiguée du matin au soir, je pouvais dormir 15 heures par jour, ne manger qu'une fois par jour. Je n'avais pas faim, je n'avais envie de rien et si je m'ennuyais je voulais trouver une activité qui me conviendrait sans jamais la trouver. Rien n'était assez bien, assez attrayant, je me lassais vite, je tournais en rond et quand enfin je parlais à quelques personnes je me sentais ralentis. Je perds encore mes mots, mes idées, comme si ça se bloquait dans ma tête dans un nuage épais rendant tout flou. C'est perturbant de se sentir rabaissé, de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses capacités intellectuelles, pire encore, les sentir s'amenuiser. Je dormais parfois beaucoup, parfois très peu, oscillant entre insomnie et rattrapage envahissant de ce sommeil. Mais on ne rattrape pas un sommeil. Le temps perdu l'est pour toujours et on ne peut que se remettre sur de bons rails pour aller mieux. Je mangeais quand je ne dormais pas et je ne mangeais presque plus quand je dormais trop, aucun moment n'était bon.

Je me couchais vers 3 heures et me levait vers 15 heures ou sinon je me couchais vers 6 heures pour me lever avant midi.

Je perdais toute mon attention, je traversais la route sans regarder, à force de trop faire attention et d'être hyper vigilante, je perdais toute énergie. J'en perdais trop pour faire attention au minimum jusqu'à me mettre en danger par cette fatigue.

J'avais peur de m'endormir dans les lieux publics parce que je m'y sentais encore moins en sécurité, je m'endormais en cours magistral, en travaux dirigés. Je devenais un zombie paranoïaque.

Ma particularité c'est ce sentiment de persécution qui me colle à la peau. J'ai toujours peur qu'on me veuille du mal, à moi personnellement ou juste parce que quelqu'un me prendra en grippe sans me connaître. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette idée que les gens me veulent tous du mal.

Dans un sens on s'enterre tout seul. On s'éloigne de tous, peu à peu, puis tout le temps. Par angoisse, par des peurs irrationnelles et incontrôlables. On change subitement d'attitude, de quotidien, d'activités. Tout se dérègle et devient difficile à vivre. On n'en parle très peu. On se cache. On se terre chez soi, on évite le contact, le social. On s'enferme dans une bulle protectrice quand le monde devient trop agressif.

Un rien nous enflamme, un rien nous fait du mal et très vite, on ne connait plus notre état "normal". L'ancien soi devient un vague souvenir flou au fil des mois. Le verdict tombe, des mois après le départ, la dépression. Le mot, qui fait peur, qu'on ne connait pas. On l'appréhende, on se renseigne, on se cherche. On avale des cachets pour faire partir la douleur. La peine, la rancœur, les idées dangereuses. Les symptômes disparaissent mais pas l'origine du mal-être. On commence une thérapie comportementale cognitive pour accompagner et c'est un effort quotidien. Les jours sont plus ou moins bons et parfois tombe la question.

_\- Comment ça va ?_

Comment dire... Mal, mais personne n'a vraiment envie que je déballe ça en plein milieu d'un apéro entre amis ou en famille. Personne n'a envie d'entendre ce que je retiens de chaque moment.

_Tu ne veux pas savoir comment je vais vraiment parce que tu ne veux pas d'une réponse, tu le dis pour être poli. Et même toi, qui est mon ami, ma famille, toi qui est proche, tu me demandes et parfois je te mens. Je te dis que ça va parce que c'est trop long d'en parler, trop douloureux si tu viens de me blesser ou malgré la thérapie j'ai encore peur que tu me blesses. Je sais que tu ne le souhaites pas, que tu essayes de faire attention, mais je suis encore trop fragile pour que tu ne fasses pas d'erreur dans mon esprit. J'ai peur et je m'enfuis. Je suis dans mes pensées quand tu me parles, j'ai honte aussi, de ne pas être capable de t'écouter. Je suis frustrée de ces problèmes de concentration mais parler de mes problèmes et les régler un à un, m'aide à récupérer ces capacités vitales._

_Je ne vois pas l'intérêt non plus de t'en parler, de te parler. J'ai mal et je ne suis pas à ma place, je suis ici dans cette foule mais je ne veux plus y être. Parfois je peux partir et d'autres fois je n'ai pas le choix, surtout en famille. Alors j'encaisse, j'essaye de passer outre. J'ai mal et c'est comme ça. J'ai eu mal et je suis toujours là. Parfois j'ai hésité, j'ai eu mal, j'ai voulu ne plus vivre et vivre en même temps, j'étais fatiguée, j'avais besoin d'un soutien silencieux pour me tenir dans ses bras, pour m'éviter un geste que j'aurai regretté, parce que j'étais incontrôlable et trop mal pour relativiser. Ils étaient là. Tous pour moi, à un moment donné, chacun le sien, chacun me laissant assez d'air tout en me tenant la main._

1 an dans le vague, dans le flou. Un an pour rien, un an pour tout en fait. Une année qui en vaut d'autres, celles où j'ai encaissé, celles où j'ai fermé les yeux avant de ne plus pouvoir ignorer la peine, à ressentir la douleur, surtout à entendre mes propres questions.

**30 Juin 2015**

Aujourd'hui est un jour de départ en train. Chez moi j'ai fait ma valise 48H à l'avance, j'ai bouclé mes lessives et le ménage, mon copain peut bien se débrouiller une semaine, même s'il y aura du laisser-aller, on verra bien au retour. Je débarque rejoindre ma mère pour aller à la gare. H-2 elle repasse des chemises, apparemment, jour de chance la valise est déjà bouclée. Je ne demande pas si elle a dormi parce que sans doute peu ou pas. L'inconvénient de tout faire à la dernière minute, on manque de temps et on rogne sur le sommeil. Ainsi jusqu'à 3H du matin elle était debout, à finir les valises et les lessives pour dans quelques heures. La maison est plutôt rangée, elle s'acharne dans la cuisine, perd du temps à laver la cuisinière et rincer les bouteilles soda stream. Cela me semble si inapproprié de faire ça maintenant alors qu'on devrait partir à la gare. Est-ce vraiment le moment de rattraper le retard de ménage du mois ? Ma mère a le don pour les trucs inutiles de dernière minute. Passer la serpillère, faire le ménage comme si c'était le grand chamboulement de printemps où l'on lave tout du sol au plafond. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Elle semble à cran. Je demande si je peux aider, je n'obtiens que l'indifférence, c'est définitivement un mauvais jour.

On part enfin, j'y vais tranquillement. J'ai couru toute la journée alors se presser quand on est encore à l'heure, c'est du stress inutile. Alors elle court devant, ne m'attend pas, cours après le mauvais bus, m'ignore 50 mètres devant. Je me sens invisible, quantité négligeable. Elle ajoute à mon stress et ça ne m'aide pas à gérer les idées noires de la crise qui approche. Dans le bus je commence à parler d'un film vu la veille, je vois qu'elle ne m'écoute pas. Je m'arrête de parler et ça ne la choque pas. Je ne finirai jamais mon histoire. Plusieurs fois c'est la même chose, déjà hier soir mon copain m'a fait la même. Est-ce que personne ne s'intéresse à ce que j'aie à dire ? Est-ce l'indifférence ou l'égocentrisme qui règne dans mon entourage ? Je me sens seule mais surtout, j'ai l'impression de revivre un abandon parental. J'essaye de ne pas craquer, je finis par avaler un demi cachet de lysanxia, j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Je finis quand même par pleurer sur le chemin jusqu'à la gare. Je dis oui oui ça va, mais ça ne va pas, depuis des mois, alors pourquoi ma mère s'évertue à nier l'évidence de la dépression qui me ronge ? Elle finit par me prendre la main. C'est un peu réconfortant car cela l'oblige à garder mon rythme. Je me sens mal depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant de cinq ans qui a besoin qu'on lui tienne la main au quotidien, qu'on l'accompagne, qu'on la protège, des autres et d'elle-même. Je me sens de nouveau incomprise mais je sais que les autres n'ont pas vécu ça, ils ne pourront jamais comprendre, seulement écouter et essayer de faire attention. Mais ça n'arrive pas, ils ne font pas attention plus de cinq minutes. Eux, tranquilles, ils retournent à leur petite vie sans enclume au-dessus de la tête, ça vaut aussi pour mon entourage, ma famille, mes amis. Ils t'écoutent un peu et repartent à leur quotidien.

Je pars pour Cannes et je m'éloigne du sexisme en quelque sorte. Ici on juge moins les gens derrière les vêtements, on juge une tenue, on trouve une jupe jolie, mal coupée, la couleur sympa, on ne fait pas attention à la longueur pour se dire qu'untelle est facile. On voit avant tout le goût, la mode et la chaleur, tout est coloré et définitivement je peux dire de la côte d'Azur qu'elle offre plus de liberté. Ici porter des vêtements légers c'est normal, ce n'est pas mal vu, ce n'est pas une ville fermée dans les bâtiments, les immeubles. Ici il y a des maisons, la mer, des palmiers à chaque coin de rue, de la verdure, du mimosa en fleurs.

Ici je croise moins d'hommes en jogging casquette, et le peu que j'en voix, ceux d'ici ont des sacoches Louis Vuitton. Contrefaçon ou pas, ils essayent d'avoir le comportement qui va avec la richesse, le respect, la classe, comme si faire des efforts les aidera à rentrer dans ce monde, je les comprends, moi aussi je pense que ça peut aider d'avoir l'attitude. On est toujours mieux vu quand on a un comportement net, respectueux. Je viens ici et quasiment personne ne crache par terre, ne laisse de chewing-gum ou de papiers sur les sièges de bus. On se sent bien mieux ici.


End file.
